The Road Less Traveled
by CompletelyAddicted
Summary: This is a 2 chapter story of a point of view from both Haley and Nathan on their wedding day. The 2nd one... This is Naley fluff, but it also starts from the start of their relationship to their wedding. Hope you enjoy! R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my next try at this writing thing. I just want to say THANK YOU to those who read **_**Perfection **_**and left me reviews. They meant so much to me. I in no way believe I am as talented as most of you here, but to know that what I wrote was good enough for you to take time and tell me what you thought. **

**Again, it meant so much to me!!!**

**AND REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!**

* * *

**The Road Less Traveled**

_Nathan's POV_

Today was that day…our first day as husband and wife; for the second time, I never thought in the first place I would find someone to love and fall so hard that I would get married as a junior, but more that that… I never thought that person would be Haley James. Wow, that still surprises me... Haley, my brother's best friend…

That extremely smart, intelligent girl that seems to be the perfect woman is mine all mine. I never hung out with her at school for the obvious reasons (Lucas), but also because she never wanted to be near my crowd of friends, well unless she was tutoring them. I of course was NEVER seen in the tutor center, no matter how bad I was doing. (That Scott pride…)

A once sworn enemy and is now my breath. She is now that keeps my heart beating and makes me want to be a better man for not only her, but for myself. A better man... should I say better than Dan, better than the man he was building me to be. The kind of man, who thinks of others, cares for others feelings, a man who does not try to destroy others to make themselves feel good. It took Haley to make me realize that was the kind of man I was being.

Think about it… I tried to see Haley to get back at Luke. I was positive I could make her fall for me, and then crush her… which in turn would only kill Lucas. I guess in my selfish mind it never hit me that it would back fire on me… in the best way possible. I met the most interesting, sincere, loving person in the world and in such a short time I fell madly in love.

I know it isn't very manly and tough to be so soft when it comes to "LOVE", but I have never had the best role models to learn from. I never knew before Haley that it was possible to be this much in love. Haley became the only person I felt I could turn to. The only person I loved every inch of my being. I am not sure when my love for her grew… I still remember the day I knew I loved her.

I of course was dealing with all of Dan's mess and trying to get ready for another important basketball game. A game I was determined to win and beat him once after all; to take his scoring record. I got so caught up in it and I took those stupid pills which made me act like a complete mirror of my father. Talk about ironic. I was so mean to Haley. I would just have slapped me at the way I was treating her. The moment I hit that floor, literally, and everything became so blurry I became so scared. Not for my own well-being, b the thought that I screwed up with her and I wouldn't be able to fix it. It was killing me not to be able to tell her sort and hug and kiss her.

When I got to her house that night after leaving the hospital, I could hear the worry in her voice. She sounded so helpless and sad while she was talking to my machine. I could tell that no matter how much she was mad at me, she still cared so much about me. It was the moment she just held me and kissed me that I knew I loved her. The whole night she just kept her arms wrapped around me, giving m e sweet kisses and running her hands through my hair.

Now… I am a very masculine man, but every once in a while you need to be vulnerable and have someone show that they will be there to help pick up the pieces when everything seems to be going wrong. Someone you can trust with all your being. I fell for Ms. Haley James that night, but I was so scared to tell her. I was not sure if she felt the same way. I didn't want to scare her away so I held my tongue. I just reveled in my love for her and waited till I couldn't hold it any longer.

After all the times I kept screwing up, she forgave me each time and only showed me compassion and an open accepting mind. I just had to tell her how I felt, but I didn't know how. It wasn't until I saw my basketball jersey number on her back that I knew that she was feeling something serious as well. With all her stressing over the topic of sex I knew I need to tell her that I loved her and it wasn't about that for me. I was with her because I needed her, all of her, not just sex. All my last relationships had been about that and frankly those relationships sucked. They never in any way could compare to what I was feeling with Haley.

A lot of people never believed we could make it as a couple, and especially after we got married. It was frustrating for us for a while. People thought we only got married because maybe she was pregnant… it was just so hard for them to believe that we were married because we wanted forever to start now… we wanted to be together as husband and wife and share everything we have with each other. I don't blame those people for not having faith; I mean we are only 17! Hell, there were times when I didn't think we could pull this out.

It was tough being married. Worrying about things I never had to before like money… especially money… It was just so hard for me to adjust to watching my spending and what I was using my money for, as well as earning my own money. It did help to have Haley there to support me. We were a great team. She loved me with all she had and all she wanted in return was my love and heart and it was a gift I gladly gave to her. With all the hardship, the good was by far out weighing the bad. She was a drug for me, one I needed to survive every day; to make me happy.

When Haley left for the tour and follow her dreams, I became lost in a nightmare where there didn't seem to be a moment where I could wake up. I was stuck in the darkest of places, and nothing or no one could find me. My life was shattering around me and one of that mattered or did I care. I had already lost the first and only person I ever truly cared about, and without her in my life and arms… I did not care about my own well-being. I suppose in some way crashing that race car was my intention. I needed a real pain, a physical pain to help me forget that pain that resided in my heart. I just wanted to forget about it for a second; to feel something else.

When she came home, when she came back… I wanted to hold her hand so bad, to feel her small petite frame up to my body. I wanted to have the warmth of her body help warm up my cold heart. To bring a light into the darkness and help pull me out…but my pride kept me from doing anything. My pride kept me from telling the one person I loved that I missed her more than words could ever begin to explain and I love her with all my soul.

Instead, I ran. I ran to Florida to high-flyers to get away. If she left me for her dreams, I wanted her to feel that pain she left me with…so I left the day after she came back to me. I followed my dreams… except it never occurred to me that _SHE_ was my dream. I spent everyday building my game, strengthen my game, and more than that… creating a strong wall to help shield and protect me from her when I returned.

When I did return t was hard. I had to see her everyday at school, to see how sad she was and how horrible others treated her and all I could do was put on my Scott front and act like it didn't bother me. I was still so hurt that she left me, left us, but it was hurting worse not having the one I loved more than myself not with me. To help me get through the day.

I am still amazed in how much the heart can endure. Through all the pain, anger, sadness I had the chance to fall in love with my soul mate for the second time. We were smart about this. We took our time, found ourselves and got to know each other. It was not east to overcome, but in one instance I knew I could never live without her…1 moment… **BANG!**

The moment that someone was in our school with a gun, and knowing Haley was there and in danger… I knew I could not lose her again. I let her leave for that tour and I didn't fight for he, I just shut down… I was not going to do that this time. I was willing to risk my life to save her. I had already learned I could not survive without her and I was willing to lose my life to know she was safe. I needed her more than oxygen or water. I love her, I love my beautiful Haley… always and forever.

* * *

_**OK, please be kind, and REVIEW PEOPLE!!! **_

_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hiya everyone... so I am a horrible writer for fanfic for 1 reason... I have not updated fast enough. I do have an excuse, as if you really care.. but my wedding plans are taking a LOT of my time. I have school full time, work full time, and then throw on a wedding to plan on top... WHEW!!!_**

**_I do want to say that I really appreciate what you have all had to say on my previous chapter. I did take it to heart and tried to make this story MUCH longer!_**

_**If you have not yet, check out my previous story **_**PERFECTION**_**... I have now learned how addicting these reviews can be, so please fill my needs!!!**  
_

* * *

**The Road Less Traveled**_  
_

_Haley's POV_

So today finally came. For almost a year now I wasn't so sure we would make it at all. I was scared I would lose the love of my life to my own foolish pride. Music was a dream, one that I followed because of him. I knew I always loved music, but I was scared of it. I never thought I was even good at I, it was just something I enjoyed. Nathan changed that. He made me feel worthy, he made me want to chase a dream that I never thought was possible. Unfortunately, this dream was one that destroyed my marriage, and without Nathan there supporting me… reaching my dream meant **NOTHING**!

I left for that tour for the experience, to see if I could make it in the music world… or so I like to think that is why I left. Nathan became overbearing and was making me choose. I would have never made him choose between basketball and me. When he laid that ultimatum on me, I just became so hurt and angry and I rebelled for all the wrong reasons.

I think in a way I wanted him to chase me, to tell me it would be ok. But the real world isn't that kind. Instead he ignored me and me calls. Being on tour, playing music, seeing the crowds every night was so amazing but every night my heart sank a little. He was not there.

The only person who I actually cared about what he though, the one person I needed was not there and a little every night my heart broke bit by bit…until I could not take it anymore. I had to come home; I had nothing more the sing about. There was no happiness in my heart and it sang out in my voice. I had to see Nathan.

Sometimes I just sit and try and imagine where I would be without him, or how different my life would be if we never would have fallen in love. Tutoring, the second thing in my life that brings joy and a smile, but more than that…it brought me my love.

I had always been the smart girl; that mousey girl who hangs out with the "other" Scott brother. The only time anyone "popular" ever spoke to me was when I was tutoring them. Even though I never was recognized for it, it always made me feel good to see the light bulb go off and when they go from 60's to 80's… it is an amazing drug that just made me happy.

When I think about how we started, I instantly think of Lucas, I know… WEIRD!! He is his brother and at one time Nathan tortured Luke. But no matter how much Luke couldn't stand Nathan, he trusted me. He trusted my instincts and lives me enough to at least try and accept Nate.

Nathan showed me something that no one had seen before…his heart. To the world he was this tough player of a jock, but when he was with me he was vulnerable and willing to talk about everything that would keep his mind turning at night. He was open and honest and trusted me with everything, including his fears and how he felt about Dan. It was something that I did not take lightly and I loved being his soft shoulder.

Yes, he was an ass at times, but we got through it. I guess it helped that he was a master a apologizing. He could make me melt and forgive him immediately, no matter how hard I tried. And his kisses… WOW! If he got those lips on mine, my knees would buckle and I would immediately be lost in the love I felt for him. We fell do hard that I could never imagine my world without him and those piercing blue eyes in it.

That day at the beach when he told me that he would love me always and forever I knew in that moment that he was my safe place in a world full of chaos. I knew that no matter how hectic life would get my Nathan would be there. His arms were like a wall of armor blocking out any evil life had.

Life was pure bliss during our first year… well for a while. So many things were new to me; I gave him something that I had never given before, nor will I ever give to anyone else… and he gave me the same in return. He was everything I ever thought I could want… and then came Keller.

Do you ever wish that in some moments you would actually realize they were bad ideas when they were happening? He is my moment that kiss is my moment, running to that tour was my moment… and it cost me. It cost me more than I could have ever bargained for. I nearly lost the love of my life.

I lost his loving eyes, his gentle kiss, his "I Love You's"… When I received a phone call from Luke telling me that Nathan was in an accident… my world shattered, but what hurt worse was him telling me not to come home. It wasn't that he was telling me to follow my dreams; it was that he didn't need me to comfort him. He sounded like there was no more love in his heart for me… and I thought I could die.

For those few months I was on top of the world with my career..but my heart was empty. No matter how good the music made me feel, no matter how many fans sang and cheered my name… none of it ever brought joy to my heart. It was a false sense of happiness… it was not Nathan. It was not his "I love you's" or hugs, kisses… and especially his loving eyes burning with desire.

Coming home and trying to rebuild our relationship was tough. There was sop much anger and hurt in his heart. I am very aware that I was the cause of his turmoil in his soul. I was the reason why he was so angry… and knowing that I was so much of the problem for him; it made trying to get him to look or talk to me almost mission impossible.

We had to find each other again; to build a wall of trust again. To reconnect with each other and believe you me, not being able to show him how much I loved him, kiss him, hug him… very difficult. I wanted to show him how much I loved him, but all I could was show him I was here for the long haul.

For a while there I never believed that he could overcome his hurt, anger, and pride. Was worried that the Nathan I fell in love with had dissolved to a bitter old form of Nathan. It was something very scary I had to accept. That night when we had that storm, it was a huge break though for us… we actually talked, about everything. We talked about how our marriage used to be, things he remembered, what we would do about college. (This was a HUGE issue) I also explained how I felt towards the tour.

That was also the night when I felt the true love from him again. I could feel the need from him. It was really the first time I felt like we could be us again.

Through all the pain and hurt we both went through here I am; standing in front of this window about to walk down the aisle to marry my husband… for the second time. I love him so much, and I will love him… ALWAYS and FOREVER!

* * *

** _I just wanted to say thank you so much for taking the time to read my little story. I am a big fan of writing in the first person, i can relate to Haley much more this way._**

**_I am currently working on a new story... it is about Haley James who is an only child to a single father who is in the army and moves a lot... it is her senior year and her dad becomes stationed near a small town of Tree Hill... Moving to a small town is ALWAYS difficult, but will it be worth it in the end? I believe that the new story will be named... DRUM ROLL PLEASE... _**

**LIFE OF A TEENAGE GYPSY...**

_(as you can see I got my inspiration from the movie... The Perfect Man)_

**_Please take the time to review this, I would eternally be grateful!!!_**


End file.
